


钥匙

by spyasone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sex, M/M, Talking In Sex, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyasone/pseuds/spyasone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam丢掉了一把对他来说很重要的钥匙。在寻找的时候，他遇到了意外的人</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 在这里的设定是Gabriel没有死。当然啦，他死了我还写个屁的GS啊。  
> 另外有听说，天使是不会真正死亡的。有点像魔戒世界里的精灵。他们会回到最初的诞生之地，慢慢等待复生。只是复生的过程漫长而又痛苦，天使们都不愿经历罢了。  
> 似乎SPN中Castiel有提到过，他的重生过程被上帝加快了。他再也不想经历那种痛苦了。  
> 而且，这可是Gabriel啊！恶作剧之神！（所以说，那不就是Loki吗！）你真的相信他会死吗？你觉得他可能连Lucifer都骗不过吗？  
> 反正我不相信。  
> 小三米也不相信。  
> 警告：GS注意！Sammy受注意！话说这个cp该叫什么？Gabriam？忍不住想起小茶杯Graham哈哈。  
> 分级：前后篇貌似不一样了啊？！（谁叫你分开写！）

“Dean，你看到我的钥匙了吗？”Sam一边掏着口袋一边问到。  
“钥匙？你还有钥匙？”Dean顺手塞进嘴里一块巧克力，“没见过。找不着了？”  
“是啊。”Sam开始翻行李包，“我昨天在前面便利店存了点东西，可是钥匙找不着了。”  
“他家还提供这服务？”Dean抬抬眉毛。“再仔细找找。你究竟存了什么这么着急？”  
“啊？”Sam突然转过身来看了一眼Dean，又开始翻找起来，“没什么。不是什么重要的东西。”  
“那到时候再买个新的不就好了？”Dean满不在乎地来了一句，拆开一盒布丁。  
“嗯，买不到了。”Sam低声念叨着，拉好行李包的拉链。“我出去一趟，看是不是掉在外面了。注意安全，尽量别外出，有事给我打电话。”临出门又回头补上一句：“你省着点吃！我不在没人给你跑腿了！”  
“好好好，”Dean摊开双手，“快去快回。”

 

Sam走出旅馆，一路都在仔细看着地面。没有。还是没有。到处都没有。他觉得自己冷汗直冒，开始拼命回想之前经过的地方。  
其实真的不是什么值钱的东西。两盒录像带，几张照片而已。只不过是他自己偷偷保存的，没有告诉过Dean。他觉得哥哥大概会笑话他。  
录像带中，一盒是Gabriel——那个喜欢恶作剧的天使——自己录的那个porn。Sam把它转录在录像带里，随身带着。另一盒是他和Dean当时被迫拍的那个不断换台的电视剧——全是Gabriel的杰作。他偷偷问Gabriel要的：“因为是电视剧嘛，肯定有录像带，对不对？”Gabriel看着他，很无奈地叹了口气，从口袋里摸出一盒来给他。  
照片就比较单一了。是Sam自己用手机偷拍的Gabriel。他挑出比较清楚的存在了邮箱里，又忍不住打印了几张出来，剩下的全删掉了。他不敢存在手机里，如果不小心被Dean看到，该怎么解释才不会让他笑出来呢。  
该死的。他昨天不该买那么多吃的回来，不然就不会因为空间不够想要把那个小黑包暂时存在便利店了。其实复制一份也不费什么事，可是那个小黑包里每一样上面都写着大大的“Sam Winchester爱意制作”，要是让人看见……他不敢想了。  
Sam还是没有找到钥匙。他决定放弃了。在找钥匙上耽误一整天的时光不值得。现在就看店员是不是还记得他这张脸了。如果可以，他不想拿出驾照来证明身份，哪怕这驾照是假的。  
Sam推开便利店的门。店员变成了一位漂亮的金发妞儿——不是昨天那个小伙子了。Sam深吸了一口气，走上前去：“嗨，你好。我昨天在这里存了点东西，但是我把钥匙丢了。你能帮我看一下吗？我有登记过的。”  
女孩儿的眼睛明显因为Sam而发亮了。Sam已经习惯了。作为Winchester家的人，总要随时做好因为外貌出众（或者其他原因）而被围观的准备。  
“稍等一下，”女孩儿挺了挺高耸的胸，用甜甜的声音回答道：“我去帮你拿登记册子。”她转身去了后面。  
Sam盯着她的臀部，忍不住想，这大概是Dean喜欢的类型。当然，黑发会加分的。  
他扭头看看储存箱。17号柜子依然规规矩矩地锁在那里。我马上就能救你出来了，Sam想着，别着急。  
女孩出来了，手里翻着一本蓝皮册子：“你叫什么名字？”  
“Gab……啊不，Twisaer Young。”差点说错了，真是。这是他来这以后使用的假名字。  
“我叫Jossie。”女孩儿冲他甜甜一笑，低头找起来。“我看看啊……T……好像没有呢。”她略显忧虑地看着Sam，一双蓝眼睛楚楚动人。  
“不可能！”Sam伸手想拿册子自己看，Jossie递给他，手背不经意地划过Sam的手指。不过Sam显然忽视掉这个暗示了。他急切地翻找起来。的确没有这个名字，不过记录里有一个“Sam Winchester”，倒是吓了他一大跳。好在那个人定的是16号箱。这让他稍微放下了心。  
“嗯……Jossie，我不知道这上面为什么没有我的名字。可是我昨天的确在这里存了东西，却把钥匙丢了。那东西对我很重要，你能不能帮我看看储存箱？”  
Jossie挑眉看着他，似乎在评估他的话的可信度。Sam十分紧张，然而Jossie最终开了口：“好吧，我帮你打开看看。不过你不许碰。”  
“好，我不碰。”Sam举起双手，退后一步，看着Jossie掏出钥匙：“你定的几号箱？存的什么？”  
“17号箱。一个黑色的包，有两本书那么大。”Sam比划着，生怕Jossie不理解。  
Jossie回头对Sam笑了笑，打开17号箱。里面竟然是空的。Sam失声叫了出来：“不可能！这不可能！”  
“怎么不可能了？”Jossie看着他，“也许被人取走了呢？”  
“谁会要这些东西？！”Sam抱住头蹲在地上。他太傻了，傻到会相信便利店的安全措施。这种东西要是传出去……可他当时究竟为什么要把自己的名字放上呢！  
“这是对你很重要的东西吗？”Jossie也蹲下来，轻轻拍着Sam的后背。  
“是啊，很重要。”Sam声音很低落。  
“是很重要的人送的吗？”Jossie的眼睛里是满满的关切。  
这个问题让Sam愣了一下。他盯着Jossie的眼睛。然而一个陌生的便利店女孩儿会知道些什么呢？于是他回答道：“是的。非常重要的人。”他痛苦地闭上了眼睛。可惜现在看不到他了。  
“比你哥哥还重要吗？”Jossie看着储存箱。  
Sam想了想，点点头：“也许吧。”Dean是非常重要没错，可是他自己近来花了许多时间去想念那个爱捣乱的天使。说来也怪，在被他捉弄的时候Sam只感觉生气，可是见不到他之后，他又忍不住总去想Gabriel。  
突然，Sam反应过来，警觉地远离了Jossie：“你怎么知道我有个哥哥？”  
Jossie眨眨眼，很无辜地回答道：“你自己说的。”  
“……我没有。”Sam回忆了一下，坚定地说道。他盯着Jossie，手不自觉地去摸枪，声音也严厉许多：“你到底是谁？！”  
Jossie有些委屈地看着他。然而Sam不为所动。她叹了口气：“好吧。”然后打了个响指。  
Sam的眼睛瞪大了。他简直不能相信自己眼睛所看到的：“你……你是Gabriel！！！”

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我勒个去我居然梦见我专门开了一个三米受的电视剧，完全只是三米怎么样被压，被各种人酱酱酿酿。一集一个。还好目前还没出现np。。。我猜我不但是【关爱三米】小组组长，我大概还是【反Dean】小组组长吧【。我会不会被Dean打死。。。【。  
> 顺便说一句，剧里面小三米的表情真是超级超级美味的！要是我能画出来就好了呢……

（接前篇）  
“哎呀哎呀，不用嚷那么大声。”Gabriel发出不满的“啧啧”声，往嘴里丢了一颗水果糖。  
“可是你还活着！”Sam又加了一句，表情依然震惊得无以复加，“你不是被Lucifer杀死了吗？！”  
“嘘……”Gabriel将食指放在唇边，冲Sam轻轻摇摇头，“小点声，他们会听见的。”  
“谁？”Sam警觉起来。  
“其他天使。”Gabriel耸耸肩，“他们还不知道我活着呢。你可不要告诉他们啊。”  
“那Cass……”Sam迟疑着，然而Gabriel打断了他：“他也不行。”  
Sam叹了口气：“好吧，那你怎么会在这？”  
Gabriel看着他：“你真的不知道吗？”  
Sam一惊，又很快调整好脸上的表情：“嗯？哈哈，你在说什么。我不知道啊。”他在心里默默祈祷着天使千万不要读他的心。  
“我不用读。”Gabriel耸耸肩，“你在想什么全写在脸上了。话说你不用祈祷那么大声啦。”他摇摇头。  
“你……”Sam直接坐在了地上，“你怎么知道……”  
“拜托，”Gabriel翻了个白眼，“我可是天使啊！你祈祷的话我当然会听见的！所有的天使都能听见！”  
Sam语塞了，当即决定以后祈祷之前一定要想好内容。然而Gabriel只是笑笑：“没关系，我不会轻易读心的。你不用担心。”  
Sam稍稍放了心。然后他突然想起来，天使怎么知道他在想什么的？果然还是读心了！他从地上爬起来，向门口走去。  
“你去哪？”Gabriel在后面问到。  
“回去。”Sam头也不回。与天使的谈话已经没法进行下去了。他现在想找个地方好好大喊大叫一顿发泄一下。  
Gabriel打了个响指，便利店的门消失了。Sam回过头来怒视着天使：“你要干什么？”  
Gabriel眨眨眼：“在我们把事情说清楚之前你不许走。”  
“快把门打开！你想再死一次吗！”Sam做势要掏口袋，“我现在可有一把天使之刃……”  
“我知道，放在旅馆的桌子上呢。你今天出来身上只带了一把枪，这种子弹是杀不死我的。”Gabriel笑了笑，“你还有什么要说的？”  
Sam沉默了。Gabriel走到Sam面前，用琥珀色的眼睛盯住他：“况且，你一点也不想杀死我，对不对？”  
天使身上有幽幽的香味穿过来，Sam迅速地脸红了。得说点什么岔开话题。于是他抬手捂着鼻子：“你还喷香水？”  
“啊？”这句话显然出乎Gabriel的意料之外。他抬起自己的袖子闻了闻，很奇怪的样子：“我从来不喷香水的，你鼻子是不是出毛病了？”  
Sam凑近他又闻了闻，还是有香味儿，而且很甜。然后他看到天使窘迫起来，不自然地后退一步，避开他的鼻子。很好玩。Sam一步步逼近，微笑着看着他：“来这之前喷的？我不记得你以前喷过香水。”  
“我说了我从来不喷香水！”Gabriel步步后退，可是后面已经是储存箱了。于是他瞪着Sam：“不要岔开话题。先说说你存的东西吧。”  
Sam停住了，犹豫了一会儿才说道：“没什么。不是什么重要的东西。”  
“不重要？”Gabriel轻笑着，“不重要你为什么这么着急？”  
“我……”他说不出口。当初做带子的时候，他只是想把自己的名字和天使的名字放在一起，结果少女心大发写上一句“Made by Sam Winchester，with my love”。虽然也有想改过，但反正这东西只有他一个人看，写什么都行，自己看着高兴就好。他可没想过有一天这东西还能消失不见。  
Gabriel笑起来：“是我吗？”他指了指身后的箱子。  
“什么？”Sam一时没明白。  
“我说录像带里。”Gabriel靠在储存箱上，“我手头没有播放机，就没看。但我看见照片是我的。小家伙，”他笑着摇摇头，“你要是想要我照片，可以直接跟我说嘛。我有更清晰更帅气的。完全用不着偷拍。”  
Sam一愣，说话也结巴起来：“所、所以说，果然、果然是你拿走了……”  
“我以为你挺聪明的，”Gabriel摊开手，“看到你的名字出现在名单上，都没觉得不对吗？”  
“有过。”Sam老老实实地承认，“但我没想到是你。”  
“哦？”Gabriel这回真的贴近了Sam，看着他那双金绿色的眼睛，“那么，想我吗？”  
Sam脸红了。他看着天使，吞了吞口水，迅速在他唇边印了一记，然后似乎被自己吓到了，向后跳了一大步，反复用手背蹭着自己的嘴唇。  
天使被他逗笑了。“我记得你会接吻？”他勾起嘴角，似笑非笑地看着Sam。  
Sam点点头，随后又觉得不对，赶紧摇头。可是晚了。天使拽过他的领子，已经开始亲吻他的嘴唇了。  
真好闻。Sam闭上眼迷迷糊糊地想。他终于记起这该是一种花香味儿。可是是什么花呢？  
Gabriel没有给他更多思考的时间。趁着Sam回忆的时候，他越过了牙齿的封锁，开始入侵口腔内部，带着甜甜的水果糖的气息，同时另一只手解开Sam的衬衫扣子。Sam则像个第一次接吻的少年一样，完全不知道手脚往哪放。天使的吻技比他自己高出太多，他已经完全被牵着走了。  
“这样不行，”Gabriel退出来时说道，还留恋地舔舔Sam的唇，“我们去后面。这样太不舒服了。”  
“嗯……？”Sam从那个让他快要化掉的吻中睁开眼睛，茫然地看着Gabriel。天使笑着拉起他，向便利店的后面走去。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文是GS！三米受注意！！！  
> 仔细看了看前文，发现三米已经OOC掉了。就当他遇见了喜欢的人性格有所改变吧【。看到天使第一反应难道不该是杀杀杀吗！或者认为这是假冒伪劣的！【算了已经这样写了orz

（接中篇）

“你果然很香。”在经过屋门的时候，Sam带着迷茫的笑意对Gabriel说。  
Gabriel回头看看他，关上了屋门。他们现在大概是在更衣间或者别的什么地方，屋内很暗。  
“我说了我没喷……”Gabriel有点生气，然而他突然想起了什么，闻了闻自己的手，又递到Sam面前：“你闻闻，是百合花香吗？”  
Sam几乎把鼻子整个埋进Gabriel的手里，深吸了几口：“是的。”他看着Gabriel傻笑起来，张开双臂从后面把他抱进怀里。  
“哈哈，这是上帝牌香水哦！一次有效，终身不退！”Gabriel笑嘻嘻地解释完了，想回头看看Sam，却发现他正在蹭自己的脖子，还发出含糊不清的“嗯……”热气呼过来让Gabriel直觉得一股火焰直窜小腹。他推了推Sam，没推动——这家伙实在太大只了。于是他又气又好笑地说道：“小家伙，我可不记得我的体香还有催情作用啊。”  
“嗯……？”Sam迷迷糊糊地应着，正试着要尝尝Gabriel的右耳垂。他直接把它吸进嘴里，用牙齿轻轻地咬啮起来。  
Gabriel受不住了。人类的躯壳都有敏感点，他的右耳垂正好是一个。这也是人类的诸多弱点之一。他浑身发软，瘫在Sam的怀里，颤抖着问：“你是怎么知道这里的？”  
“你的录像。”Sam叼着他的耳垂，咧嘴一笑，手滑向他的裤子：“在录像里，跟我们说话的时候，你没让那个女人碰这里。我就觉得很奇怪了。”  
果然还是太低估这个家伙了。Gabriel享受了一会儿Sam发烫而柔软的舌头，轻轻掰开他的手（这次他终于动用了天使的力量）：“既然你这么心急……”他打了个响指，“那我们就快一点吧。”  
一张华丽的大床连着蜡烛凭空出现在屋内。Sam的衣服不见了，他低头看看已经无比精神的小三米，摇晃着对Gabriel说：“天使之力什么的，还真是好用哈？”  
“没错。”Gabriel面露得色，“节省时间。不过我最好还是不要用太多，以免被发现。”  
Sam点点头，转身坐在床上，一脸期待地拍拍大腿：“来，坐过来。”  
“Sam……”Gabriel皱着眉，丢过去一个责备的眼神，“你是不是梦见过这个？”  
“……不许再读我的思想了！”Sam有些恼羞成怒，“快点过来！”  
“我说了我不用读。”Gabriel笑着慢慢地脱衣服，“你的表情告诉了我一切。”  
“我回头一定要好好看看《Lie to 【消音】》，学着控制表情。”Sam撇撇嘴，随即面露惊讶之色：“呃……你的肌肉……挺不错的。”他别开脸。天使出人意料的身材精壮。他忍不住咽口水。好想尝尝什么味道。  
“比不上你的。”Gabriel嘟着嘴回答道，“我是看了你的身材之后才开始练的。不过，”他低头看了看自己的容器，“效果还不错。”  
Sam的脸又红了：“嗯……所以说你喜欢我的身材？”  
“才没有。只是姑娘们喜欢。”Gabriel爬上床：“我们开始吧。”  
Sam向后蹭了蹭，腾出地方来让天使坐下，然后伸手去摸他的脸。不是错觉，Gabriel的脸真的在发烫。Sam笑了起来。  
“你笑什么？”Gabriel不满地看着他，“在这种时候笑很煞风景的。”他轻轻舔了舔Sam的手掌。  
“抱歉，抱歉，”Sam好不容易止住了笑声，手指在Gabriel脸上来回抚摸，“我只是没想过天使也会害羞的。”  
“我们不会。”Gabriel生硬地解释道，坐得离Sam近了些，好能去拥抱他，“但是容器会。”然后他立刻吻上了Sam的唇。  
他果然是在害羞。Sam一边用舌头热情地回应着天使，一边这样想着。天使完全是个经验老道的高手，Sam自叹不如。他的思绪完全被Gabriel带走了。

于是在不得不分开以便呼吸的时候，他才突然想起来，问Gabriel：“所有的天使都会害羞吗？”  
“都说了不是我在害羞，是我的容……”  
“不，”Sam打断了他的辩解，“你刚才就在害羞。”他指了指自己的嘴唇。  
Gabriel没吭声。然而从他的表情来看，Sam猜到自己是说对了。他温柔地看着面前的天使，开口问到：“那么Cass呢？他也会吗？”  
“嘿，小家伙，”Gabriel装作严肃起来，“在我的床上还要讨论别的男人，而且也是个天使，这太不尊重人了，我的心都要碎了……”  
“回答我的问题。”Sam依然抱着Gabriel，手指轻刮着他的鼻子，“你明明知道我的意思。”  
“好吧。”Gabriel垂下眼睛，“他其实很容易害羞的，而且一害羞就会跑掉。”  
“哦？”Sam回想起一些场景，忍不住笑了。他用脸蹭着Gabriel的头发，暗暗想到，回去一定要把这个消息告诉Dean。他的老哥最近正在为如何追求那个呆天使伤透了脑筋。这样一来会变得容易些吧。  
趁着Sam溜号的时候，Gabriel用力一推，Sam直接躺在了床上。  
“嘿，我说……”Sam试图坐起来，但是显然天使的力气比他大的多。他挣扎了一会儿，只好放弃。  
“没什么好说的。”Gabriel就势分开他的双腿，“我可等不下去了。再过会儿我就憋死了。”  
“好好好。”Sam刚想要笑，突然感觉到Gabriel烫的吓人又湿滑无比的部分正在他的洞口磨来磨去，寻找着进入的机会。他忍不住哆嗦了一下，浑身都跟随着对方的动作发起热来。  
“放松，宝贝儿，你太紧张了。”Gabriel对Sam的反应很满意。“对了，”他一边缓慢推入自己，一边问到：“Dean说你做爱时会大哭大叫，是不是真的？”  
“你听他胡扯！”Sam咬着牙回答。天使可能消除了一些疼痛，但是异物感仍然很强。Gabriel似乎仍在等着他回答，于是Sam大口喘着气来调整呼吸，然后才继续说到：“有一次我带着姑娘回来做，她声音太大，被门外的Dean听到了。他一直认为是我，呃！”Sam差点咬到自己的舌头。他瞪了Gabriel一眼。  
“对不起，用力过猛。”Gabriel顽皮地吐了吐舌头，“然后呢？你没跟他解释吗？”他仔细观察着Sam的反应，觉得时候差不多了。  
“当然解释了。”Sam的呼吸急促起来，“但是他怎么也不听。”他低头费力地看看身下，觉得自己现在像一把锁，而Gabriel就是钥匙。与另一个人身体相连的场景总是很奇妙的，只是他不是每次都有心情去看。他盯着Gabriel在他体内进进出出，悄悄攥紧了床单。  
“感觉如何？”Gabriel开始加速活动起来。其实他很早以前就有这种想法了，比如推倒这个年轻的猎人。只是，引诱人类……那是堕天使才做的事情。他可是“光明之子”，不好轻易下手的。最少也要“你情我愿”才不致招来天父的责备——虽然天父他老人家也很久没出现过了。

于是，当他跟随着对他的祈祷来到这个小城，看到Winchester家的小儿子小心翼翼地把一个黑包塞进便利店的储存箱时，不由得好奇心大盛，立刻偷走了他的钥匙，开始查看包内的一切。结果让他大吃一惊：里面竟然是他自己的照片，还有两盒录像带。他的确是好久没出现在人世间了，居然连小猎人发展成这样都不知道。他还以为Sam念着他的名字在做日常祈祷呢——不过那也够奇怪的了。

他本打算窥探Sam的梦境来确认一下，不过那样太容易被其他天使发现。于是他偷偷给便利店设了个结界——这样他就能保证自己的魔力不会外泄，可以随心所欲了。

Sam发出了一些意味不明的声音，把Gabriel拉回了现实。他想凑过去亲吻Sam，结果发现自己的身体不太够长，连他的下巴都够不到，只好放弃，愤愤地盯着Sam半阖的双眼和微张的嘴，加快了运动速度。  
“你还真是熟练。”Sam撇撇嘴，努力保持着声音平稳，“我还以为你也跟Cass一样什么都不懂呢。”  
“废话，我在人世间行走上千年了，什么事没经历过？跟那个呆子可不一样。”Gabriel皱起了眉，“我说了，不要在我床上提别的男人的名字！”说着，他用力狠刺了几下。  
“呃啊……！”Sam的声音变了调，差点就要支持不住。可是怎么能在这里服输呢？他咬紧了牙，努力装出轻蔑的语调：“嘁，你都不知道跟多少人做过了呢，不要来教训我。”说着，他摇摇头，“说实话，我现在开始嫉妒跟你上过床的每一个人了。”  
Gabriel瞪圆了眼睛。这个小猎人果然跟其他所有人都不一样。他不由得用力动起胯来。  
“稍……稍微慢一点，”Sam的声音异常的低哑，听在耳里全是情色的味道，“我想多……呃嗯……多跟你待会儿……”他不自觉地说出了心里话，“你每次都消失得太快了……”  
Gabriel一愣。“没关系，”他安慰地抚摸着Sam的胸前，手掌滚烫滚烫的，“我这次有很多时间，可以来很多次哟。”  
Sam睁开那双橄榄石一样剔透的眼睛，看了他一会儿，又向后仰去，露出漂亮的喉结：“Gab，你真漂亮……”他低声嘟哝着。  
Gabriel眨眨眼，他不太习惯这样亲近的称呼。人类总是犯懒，不肯好好说别人的全名。“Sam，”他低声唤着，“你喜欢我的容器吗？”  
“容器什么的……”Sam带着喘息轻笑着，“哈啊……没有容器……哈啊……我也看不见你啊……”  
“想看看我吗？真正的我。”Gabriel又一次加快了速度。Sam双腿勾住他的腰，笑着摇摇头：“嗯……我还不想……变瞎子……”  
“唔……”Gabriel扶住他的胯骨，防止他滑下去，“那么，想看翅膀吗？”  
“想！”Sam扭动了一下，“快一点，我要撑不住了……”  
“我以为你该是常胜将军呢。”Gabriel笑着将手抚上他的小腹，“没想到会这么快？”  
Sam白了他一眼：“那也是要分人的。”  
“诶？！你是说你这么有感觉都是因为我吗？”Gabriel摆出一副“我好感动”的表情，闭上了双眼。  
Sam正想嫌弃他，然而就在这时，他突然看到了。Gabriel的翅膀，三对，六只。它们是如此的洁白、华美，闪耀着星星点点的光芒，在Gabriel身后展开，像两把巨大的羽扇，撑满了整个房间。  
Sam被深深震撼了。他看着那些翅膀，几乎移不开眼，连自己喷了Gabriel一身都没发现。可怜的天使只好加紧抽送几下解决问题，然后在Sam身边躺下来。  
Sam依然盯着他的翅膀，好奇地看着翅膀们不受阻碍地穿过床铺：“它们一直都是这样吗？”  
Gabriel点点头。Sam轻声赞叹到：“真是太漂亮了。”  
Gabriel坏笑起来：“想要再来一次吗？”他的手开始轻抚小三米。刚才居然都没动用这里就让Sam射了，他简直不知道该怎样形容他的满意。  
“嗯！”Sam欣喜地看着他，“不过我要再休息一下，这个太耗体力了。”  
天使把他揽进怀里，亲吻着他的额头：“没问题，今天我们有时间。不过我猜，我下次得换一个大点的容器，不然我亲你太费事了。”  
“那可不容易。”Sam笑着反驳他，“很难有比我还大只的容器了吧。”他想了想，似乎忘记了什么事情，然而日思夜想的天使就在面前（还是全裸的！），他也很难去思考别的什么了。  
Sam利用体格优势把Gabriel包在自己的四肢里，贴着他暖暖的胸膛：“我很高兴，Gab，真的。很高兴。”  
Gabriel勉强接受了这个称呼：“我也是，小Sammy。”他支起身，“我们现在就再来一次吧。”

 

旅馆里的Dean：“Sammy怎么还不回来TTATT我肚子好饿……我能出门了吗？”

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于写完了！！！撒花！！！！  
> 话说这篇其实也应该拆成两段发，因为太长了。可是再拆的话我自己都要疯了。  
> 想写篇肉怎么就那么难orz
> 
> 想要写写“H中的谈话”，貌似有点过？_≤(:з」∠)_我本身就是个话唠的说。。。
> 
> 然后我这次终于成功的欺负了一次Dean！握拳！撒花！！！
> 
> 接下来我很确定我已经躺在Dean“必须杀死的人员名单”上了_≤(:з」∠)_求你下手温柔一点，好吗？【喂
> 
>  
> 
> Gabriel通常都被描述为女性。百合花作为Gabriel的装饰之一在古代是象征处女的【。不过天使可以选择容器性别的，所以无所谓呀  
> 话说，橄榄石真的超像三米的眼睛呢！是漂亮的金绿色！！！
> 
>  
> 
> 那个啥，文里忘了解释，Gab之所以变成金发妞儿，是因为三米最喜欢的女孩子就是个金发碧眼的姑娘。他以为三米喜欢那个类型嗯……本来事后谈应该很长我可以好好解释前面的一点设定什么的……不过我写不动了_≤(:з」∠)_【你闭嘴！


End file.
